The Song of Echoes
by o0o The Brightest Splash o0o
Summary: "In the hour of hostile, fading depart, the song of echoes will change the heart". This was all the whispering wind could muster, as it whisked past Skyheart, causing his racing heart to thump rapidly, even more so than before. It continued to ring in his ears, while troubling visions that illuminated the prophecy was all he could see, as it blinded him from the scarce reality...
1. Introduction

_"Skyheart, where are you going?", Quailstar yowled from the blood-shed battlefield, but he was wasting his final breaths. Skyheart wasn't going to fight, or cause tension between Clans. He wasn't going to witness the horrific scene of blood sputtering the ground, staining the vibrant blades of grass for an unworthy cause. He was sick of his aching belly, hungering for food. He was dreading the scarcity of prey, and nearly starving because of opposing Clans' selfishness. He was done, he was definitely done. He just couldn't hold in his fears any longer._

 _Skyheart continued to run, on and on, until the ringing yowls of pain and protest that caused blood to thump rapidly in his ears, to completely vanish. When it finally did, he panted, completely breathless from his faithful run to safety._

 _When the rhythmic thumping in his ears gradually suppressed, a vague, whispering voice embraced him, his ears swiveled forth and alert. Between the harsh gusts of wind, it said:_

 _"In the hour of hostile, fading depart, the song of echoes will change the heart"._

 _This was all the whispering wind could muster, as it whisked past Skyheart, causing his racing heart to thump rapidly, even more so than before. It continued to ring in his ears, while troubling illusions that illuminated the prophecy was all he could see, as it blinded him from the scarce reality. The reality that he did not wish to see..._

* * *

 _"Skyheart..Skyheart.."_

"Skyheart!"

He felt a sheathed paw cuff his flank, as his eyes fluttered agape. Shuffling in his nest, he met the gaze of distinctive, violet eyes, that were furrowed with concern.

"I called your name countless times!", The she-cat mewed crossly. "Did you sleep alright?"

"I'm fine, Echosong", Skyheart muttered, his voice groggy and lethargic.

"Oh, well then, come on!", The pale gray she-cat ushered him to follow, as she skittered outside of the warrior den.

Reluctantly, Skyheart clambered outside, past the sweet-scented honeysuckle entrance.

His thoughts began to settle, except for the one thing he couldn't quite wrap his mind around; the dream he had. Like all dreams, it became a vague blur still nestled in his mind, but it wouldn't leave. _"In the hour of hostile, fading depart, the song of echoes will change the heart...",_

"Skyheart!"

His eyes widened in alarm, his state of mind being clicked back to reality once again.

"What is _up_ with you this morning?", She complied, her gait defining an indication for him to follow, as previously.

There was a silence, as Echosong stared at him expectantly. He assumed she wanted an explanation, due to the way he was acting.

"I don't know, I just had this strange dream...", His voice trailed off.

"About what?", Echosong pressured.

Skyheart explained every detail he could remember to her. Strangely enough, the one thing he didn't quite remember was the prophecy. The only critical thing in his dream.

"Huh, strange", She muttered. "And you thought this meant something?"

"Well, yeah", Skyheart shrugged loosely.

"Something from StarClan?"

 _Why so many questions?_

"Well, I would think so", He tried his best to answer all of her dumbfounded questions.

"If it's bothering you this badly, you should try to get your mind off of it", Echosong mewed warmly, as if trying to reassure him.

Begrudgingly, Skyheart decided to take her advice as a benefit. Anything that troubled him, he tried his best to forget. But something told him, deep down inside, that it wasn't something to forget. This was different. _Way_ different. This was definitely something he shouldn't forget.

* * *

 _~o0o~ In the hour of hostile, fading depart, the song of echoes will change the heart ~o0o~_


	2. Chapter 1

_Echosong was beginning to worry_ about Skyheart. He had barely talked to her, and it was very much unlike his upbeat, outspoken personality; she knew the dream he slept with last night, that appeared to be bothering him. Echosong tried her best to lift his spirits up, but his expression clearly defined fear. They both knew times have been tough lately, but this vision seemed all the more apprehensive to him.

Skyheart's white pelt bristled, as his feeble paw snapped a fallen twig in half. Revulsion surged throughout his pelt, as it prickled along his spine; Echosong could clearly scent the trepidation that bridled his fur.

Echosong's violet gaze furrowed with presentiment, as her pale-gray tail swept along the tufts that stood on his back, smoothing them exquisitely.

"Let's get you to Sedgedawn", Surely the DuskClan medicine cat could make a remedy for Skyheart?

With a pang of reluctance, the white warrior nodded, as Echosong led them back to DuskClan camp.

* * *

Sedgedawn examined Skyheart, his equivocal interpretation furrowed, as though he shared the same concern as Echosong.

"So, you haven't been yourself, eh?", The dark gray medicine cat muttered.

It seemed as though Skyheart was afraid to admit it, but nodded curtly. "I had this strange dream last night".

Sedgedawn's ear flicked attentively. "Go on...?"

"And, overall, it seemed as though it were warning me", Skyheart gulped down his anxiety. "About dark times ahead".

"Huh, strange", Sedgedawn's amber eyes creased. "I wonder why StarClan didn't inform me about this first".

Echosong added, "Perhaps this was something that mainly applied to Skyheart?"

"Yes, perhaps", His gaze was still cross with puzzlement. "But if dark times were to occur, wouldn't it involve all of DuskClan?"

Her jaws parted, as if she were able to answer, but no words emerged. It must not have been that serious, if StarClan didn't inform Sedgedawn. At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

Skyheart lifted himself to his paws. "Maybe it was just a foolish dream", He mewed hotly. "Besides, I really don't want to dwell on it".

"But Skyheart-", Echosong attempted to object.

"No, my mind is spinning, and my worries won't rest", Skyheart retorted indignantly. Wordlessly, he stormed out of the medicine den.

"Skyheart mustn't forget about this", Sedgedawn mewed, an analytical edge to his tone. "Let me know if he acts out of the ordinary. And if he does, please advise me". His gaze locked onto the white tom, as they constricted with concern. "This is definitely something we cannot mess around with".

Echosong nodded. "I understand".

* * *

 **Sorry about the chapters being short, my mind is drawing a blank at the moment. It would really help if you guys could review me for some possible ideas? Thanks!**

* * *

 _~o0o~ In the hour of hostile, fading depart, the song of echoes will change the heart ~o0o~_


	3. Chapter 2

_"Skyheart, wait!"_

 _He could hear the distant ring_ of Echosong's mew reverberating throughout the hollow.

"Echosong, is there really anything more to talk about, up to this point?", Skyheart muttered gratingly.

"Yes, there is", She retorted crossly, her pale fur brushing up against the prickle of his own.

"Well, don't waste your time", Skyheart snapped indecently. He didn't want to talk about his troubling dream anymore. He knew that it could supposedly mean something, but that's what bothered him. Why didn't the prophecy come to Sedgedawn, instead of him? After all, he _was_ the medicine cat.

"Skyheart, this prophecy is critical, obviously more than you realize", She mewed persistently. _If only you knew what I was actually thinking,_ Skyheart bit back the words, and remained staring at her heatedly.

Echosong sighed. "I suppose I can't get through to you, can I?". He didn't reply. Skyheart could tell beneath her locked jaws, there was teeth that were gritting with concern.

Skyheart grew hot from the silence. "See, you're wasting your time", He spat.

Her gaze tore from his furrowed blue eyes, as they locked farther ahead. Her head shot to the ground, as if she visioned a troubled future where her soft violet eyes once rested. "I'm just worried about you, Skyheart. I feel that you don't know how important this prophecy really is".

The feeling of resentment vanished from his boiling temper. _Maybe Echosong is right._ As much as he didn't want to believe it, the prophecy was true, and it suddenly dawned on him as fiercely as a lightning surge.

Apparently, Skyheart's realization became visible to Echosong, because she grinned with triumph. "I knew you would understand eventually", She mewed.

"But what am I supposed to do?", Skyheart fretted. "It seems like dreaming about a prophecy can result in such a burden".

Echosong stared at him, with deep sincerity. "Not unless you heed your dreams more clearly, Skyheart. I'm sure it will become more clear once you've held it with a stronger grasp. Prophecies always have a brighter side, in the end".

The last part of Echosong's words made him shudder with anxiety. She was making it sound as though there were dark, grim events ahead. Was this all depending on Skyheart? He really wished he could remember the most vivid, yet seemingly critical portion of his dream, but he couldn't. Just the thought of remembering his thoughts made his head dull with confusion.

"Well, if it _still_ bothers you to a wit's end, at least let your mind subside from it". Echosong shrugged stiffly. "Maybe it's something to worry about in the near future, or something".

 _Maybe she's right._ Skyheart managed to smile pleasantly, at the slightest. It it were anyone that were capable of reassuring him, it would definitely be Echosong. Not even Sedgedawn's herbs could level his anxiety as much as her very presence.

"Thanks, Echosong", He purred.

Her cheeks appeared to flush, as she replied, "Er, anytime." She then leaned in, and whispered into his ear, as if she felt that the whole Clan could hear her, "We'll get this figured out soon enough, okay?"

 _Oh StarClan,_ Skyheart thought, as his assured thoughts faded within only moments, while gulping down his slim pride. _I hope so..._

* * *

 _~o0o~ In the hour of hostile, fading depart, the song of echoes will change the heart ~o0o~_


End file.
